


Un patto d'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [3]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Divinity!AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è una divinità, signora dell'universo e ha deciso di fare un patto con un umano: Lex Luthor.





	Un patto d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn fest.  
> Prompt:  
> Divinity!Tony Stark/Lex Luthor “E se facessimo un accordo?

Un patto d'amore  
  
Lex guardò il proprio riflesso nel bicchiere e aggrottò la fronte. Incrociò le gambe sotto la scrivania e alzò lo sguardo sentendo un rumore.  
Vide le palle del biliardo rotolare sulla superficie verde del biliardo, cadendo in buca una dopo l'altra. Inarcò un sopracciglio e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiando la vodka contenuta al suo interno.  
“Un fantastico Pool Shanghai”.  
Le tende si chiusero con dei fruscii, un leggero brillio azzurro-biancastro comparve sul bordo del tavolo da biliardo.  
“Anche se il biliardo è abbastanza noioso“.  
L'uomo accavallò le gambe coperte dai pantaloni di seta rossa, dondolò gli stivaletti dorati e sorrise piegando il capo, socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Buon pomeriggio Mr Luthor. Ho interrotto l'happy hour?”.  
L'altro uomo finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.  
"No, solitamente lo interrompe un altro alieno mascherato" rispose con tono seducente.  
Lui si mise in piedi, avanzò.  
“Posso?”.  
Toccò la sedia davanti la scrivania, i braccioli divennero d'oro così come tutto il resto dell'oggetto, i cuscini e le imbottiture si tinsero di raso rosso e le gambe della sedia si fecero più alte. Lui si sedette, accavallò le gambe e poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Sono un alieno, sebbene non mascherato. Mi chiamo Anthony. Tony, più comunemente”.  
Lex si alzò in piedi e appoggiò la mano sulla scrivania, spostando una carpetta.  
"Sei anche un arredatore?" domandò.  
Tony sorrise, dondolò il piede e scrollò le spalle.  
“Ho un debole per i troni. Suppongo sia un vizio dei Re” disse.  
Si poggiò contro lo schienale della sedia, arricciò il naso.  
“Comunque, sono qui per te”.  
Lex si strinse la cravatta e si sedette sulla scrivania, si piegò in avanti e lo fissò in viso.  
"Non credevo di essere così famoso nell'universo" sussurrò.  
Tony gli passò l'indice sulla guancia liscia, si sporse in avanti.  
“Spesso passo del tempo qui, e so parecchie cose su di te”.  
Gli passò il dito sotto il mento, sorrise piegando il capo.  
“Si dice che tu sia interessato agli alieni, e guarda caso io sono un alieno in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa, con la giusta motivazione“.  
Le iridi grigie di Lex brillarono di riflessi argento.  
"E come ti dovrei motivare?" domandò Luthor con voce roca.  
Tony gli afferrò il volto tra pollice ed indice, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò.  
Lex sgranò gli occhi e si staccò, ansimando.  
"Una risposta meno diretta?" chiese e la voce gli tremò.  
Tony sporse le labbra, batté le ciglia.  
"Le serve del tempo per rifletterci?" sussurrò.  
Lex indietreggiò, si mise dietro la scrivania e si slacciò la cravatta.  
"Mi serve qualcosa di scritto... E se facessimo un accordo?" chiese.  
Tony rise.  
"Noi non possiamo violare la parola data, è contro la nostra natura; sarebbe come pretendere che un normale terrestre respirasse nell'oceano" spiegò.   
Si alzò, fece il giro della scrivania.   
"Non voglio spaventarti. Farò tutto ciò che serve per tranquillizzarti" disse, con tono dolce.  
Luthor si tolse la giacca e la appese alla propria sedia.  
"L'alieno che conosco io, verrebbe meno anche alla parola scritta" spiegò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, fece comparire una pergamena e la porse a Luthor.  
"Prego, ti do carta bianca" disse, con tono sarcastico.  
Leg la accarezzò, sentendola ruvida sotto le dita.  
"Devo usare il sangue?" domandò.  
Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la testa calva.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
"E scuoiare un neonato" disse.  
Fece comparire una penna stilo nera rifinita in oro, la porse a Lex.  
"Scherzavo, ovviamente. Inchiostro, e fammi sapere cosa scrivi. Mi piacerebbe un accordo in cui otteniamo entrambi il meglio".  
Lex si portò la penna alle labbra e succhiò.  
"Permettimi di riavere mio fratello e di essere amato, e ti darò anima e corpo" mormorò roco.  
Tony lo raggiunse, gli sfilò la penna dalle mani e incise il proprio nome in lettere dorate sul fondo della pergamena.  
"La seconda richiesta sarà facile da esaudire" sussurrò.  
Fece scomparire il foglio e la penna, carezzò il fianco di Lex con una mano.  
"Cosa vuol dire per te essere amato?" chiese.  
Lex si slacciò i polsini della camicia bianca e piegò la testa in avanti.  
"Essere creduto, acclamato, rispettato ..." sussurrò. Si sfilò le scarpe e le sue iridi divennero liquide.  
Tony ridacchiò contro il collo dell'altro, fece scomparire la camicia di Lex e lo voltò.   
"Vuoi rispetto?" mormorò.   
Gli passò la mano sul petto, passando due dita nelle linee dei muscoli.  
"Non metterti in vendita. Non ho interesse a prendere qualcosa che non vuoi darmi realmente".  
Lex sorrise mostrando i denti candidi e la punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia. Si aprì i pantaloni e si leccò le labbra rosee.  
"Se vuoi, credo tu possa farmelo volere realmente" mormorò. Strofinò la punta dei piedi coperti dai calzini sul pavimento.  
Tony annuì, gli toccò l'orecchio e giocherellò con il lobo.  
"Posso. Posso farti mettere in ginocchio e supplicare per una carezza. Posso farti desiderare un bacio più di qualsiasi cosa".  
Sorrise e gli sfiorò le labbra rosee.  
"Preferisco chiedere. E voglio credere che mi dirai la verità".  
Lex gli cinse le spalle con le braccia e appoggiò la sua fronte su quella della divinità.  
"Veramente, convincere in maniera più normale" sussurrò. Lo baciò, strofinando il suo naso contro quello dell'altro,.  
Tony sorrise ampiamente, lo baciò sulle labbra, le leccò ripetutamente e gli strinse i fianchi carezzandoli su e giù con la punta delle dita.  
"Temo che un po' di magia faccia parte di me" sussurrò.   
Fece scomparire tutti i vestiti, aderì con il petto a quello di Lex.  
"Rendiamola solo un elemento eccitante in più, va bene?" chiese Lex. Gli accarezzò la schiena, scendendo fino ai glutei. Gli baciò il collo, scese fino alla spalla muscolosa e gli morse la pelle abbronzata.  
"Amo questo genere di colloqui" mormorò roco.  
Tony si sporse sulle punte, gli passò le mani sulla schiena sentendo i muscoli di Luthor  tesi; scese lentamente ondeggiando il bacino.  
"Lo fai spesso?" sussurrò.   
Gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio, si spinse verso Lex.  
"Perché sono un alieno possessivo".  
Lex indietreggiò staccandosi, si sedette sulla scrivania e socchiuse le gambe.  
"Se mi darai ciò che desidero, potrei anche non farlo più".  
Tony rise, gli carezzò le gambe e si sporse in avanti strofinando il naso contro quello di Lex.  
"Te lo darei comunque" sussurrò.   
Gli strinse i fianchi, lo sollevò e lo mise in piedi. Si sedette sulla scrivania, avvolse la vita di Luthor con le gambe.  
"Fiducia, no?" mormorò.   
Gli sfiorò il viso, sorrise.   
"La vuoi, l'avrai. Mi affido a te" mormorò.  
Lex gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, leccandogli l'indice. Con l'altra mano gli strinse i fianchi.  
"E' una novità piacevole" sussurrò.  
Tony poggiò la mano libera sulla scrivania, piegò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.  
"Credimi, anche per me".  
Sospirò mordendosi il labbro, puntellò le ginocchia sui fianchi di Lex.  
"Mi considerano il Re di ogni pianeta ed ogni regno, eccetto Midgard" confessò.  
Lex gli portò la mano dall'indice inumidito fino ai glutei e lo penetrò con il suo dito.  
"Prendi il tutto come una pausa" propose.  
Tony gemette, sollevò il bacino e si spinse in avanti.   
"Una pausa da cosa?" sussurrò.  
Lex uscì il dito e lo penetrò, lo abbracciò con entrambe le braccia e lo baciò fino a fargli arrossare le labbra.  
Mosse avanti ed indietro il bacino, entrando più a fondo.  
"Dai tuoi doveri, per una volta non dovrai governare ogni cosa".  
Tony si sporse in avanti mettendogli le braccia al collo, gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla e mugolò di piacere andando incontro alle spinte di Lex.   
"È pur sempre per un accordo, che lo fai" mormorò.   
Mosse il bacino ansimando, socchiuse gli occhi accentuando la presa.  
Lex si leccò le labbra arrossate e le sue sopracciglia tremarono.  
"Le persone con cui vado a letto, cerco di sposarle. Solitamente non va a buon fine, ma sono quel tipo di persona" rispose. Ansimò, accelerando il ritmo, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo ignudo.  
Tony chiuse gli occhi, gemette ripetutamente passandogli le mani sulle spalle e le braccia, mugolò ripetutamente strofinandosi.  
"Da me avrai qualsiasi cosa" mormorò.  
Lex lo baciò più delicatamente e gli accarezzò il collo e continuò a penetrarlo, fino a venire.  
"Non chiederò altro che felicità per te, hai salvato il mio fratellino" bisbigliò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso ed abbracciò la divinità, rabbrividendo.  
Lo sperma aveva sporcato i glutei dell'altro e gli scendeva lungo le gambe.  
Tony si scostò facendolo uscire da sé, gli asciugò la lacrima con il dito e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi.  
"L'ho fatto anche per me" mormorò.   
Gli poggiò il capo sul petto, sorrise.  
< Ridandogli il fratello, ho avuto la parte di poteri che avevano sigillato nei tempi antichi > pensò.  
Alzò gli occhi su Lex, strofinò il capo sul suo petto.  
< E forse anche dell'altro >.


End file.
